Reunified
by supernova22
Summary: After the gelfling rebellion, the remaining skeksis finally come together again


Two chariots came up the bridge leading to the castle of the crystal. Stopping in the entrance hall, the large ball worms pulled loose of their supports and scurried away into their holes. One of the chariots rocked as its rowdy passenger made to get out. Hidden in the shadow of the hall doorway, a lone skeksis stood watching the entrance. One of the chariots doors swung open with a grunt and a massive shape appeared in the opening. A large spurred boot shook the cart as it stepped down on the stair.

Skekung the battle master was the fiercest looking of the skeksis, even more so than skekvar was and just a bit lesser than skekmal; tall and wide with bits of armor mixed with his dark robes. He stepped to the ground and surveyed the chamber with his signature angry sneer. He had however not noticed the observer in the shadows. He suddenly turned and waddled off towards the exit for some reason, his spurs striking the stone floor with each step.

Next from the chariot was skekna the servant master. Recognizable by the patch over his right eye and the mechanical claw on his primary left arm. The eye had been lost in a peeper beetle ceremony for some transgression the emperor would not forgive. The hand however was lost in some forgotten accident and replaced by the scientist. He also wore a sneer but with a hint of obliviousness behind it. He stepped down, looking to where skekung had gone, and the final occupant of the carriage came out. It was skekli the satirist, dramatically dressed as always, but the observer noticed he did not seem jovial or hardy as he usually did.

Stepping down, he did not join the others, appearing to wish to segregate from them for some reason. The other carriage then opened and the form of skekshod the treasurer descended with an arrogant ignorance. Rather than interact with any of the others, he instead took out a small purse and began counting its contents. The watchers eyes looked to skekung and skekna, who looked out over the landscape. It was changed; skekung realized, having noticed it on their approach. The grass and dark soil in the fields around the castle had begun to recede, dry up and die. Even the river seemed lower, as if draining away.

"not right" skekung shook his head

"mmmmm, indeed, much not right"

The whining, high voice pierced the chamber and caught the attention of all. They all looked to the doorway, where skeksil the chamberlain stood, smirking. One could almost see the lightning bolts of hatred between his eyes and the battle masters. While the chamberlain and the general clashed over their differing ideologies, these two creatures truly hated each other. The other three skeksis came to join the battle master in standing before the chamberlain.

"what has happened you whimpering worm? There is chaos, revolt and mayhem everywhere; I of course love it but what has caused this?!" skekung bellowed

"yes, what has caused all this?" skekna also asked

"what indeed" the satirist frowned

The chamberlain glared at the jester, knowing well that he knew of the situation.

"mmmm, come, emperor wishes audience, yesss, will explain everything"

With that the chamberlain turned down the hall leading the others through.

"how your trips, hm?" skeksil asked

"bah, nothing but worthless collections then sudden attacks. Got to kill plenty a foolish gelfling though." skekung started

"then we have to rescue this worthless spick, imprisoned in grot caves" skekna added

The two laughed at skekli's misfortune, ignorant to its significance as he frowned.

"where are arathim, where is our new army?" skekli asked

"craaw, stupid fool says arathim serve us, he told emperor to use them and emperor listened" they laughed again

"did he now, hmmm?" chamberlain smirked

The satirist crossed his arms and huffed, falling to the back of the group, humiliated again.

"and you treasurer, how were your travels?"

"hmmmm, many tides, many treasuressss" he snarled

The group came around the bend into the throne room where the other skeksis were gathered. On one side stood skekzok the ritual master, skekayuk the gourmand and skekok the scrollkeeper. On the other side stood skekekt the ornamentalist and skektek the scientist. They flanked the throne where emperor skekso sat, a serious look on his face. The newcomers all bowed to him and he stood up to approach them.

"mmmm, your humble servants return, mighty emperor" skeksil stepped aside

"welcome home fellow skeksis. We are finally all united again, stronger than ever!" the emperor declared.

The four arrivals looked about confused; there were some other skeksis not present. If there was one thing the treasurer was good at, it was counting.

"aaaaah…" skekshod started

It was then that the full extent of preceding events was revealed; the spread of the darkening, the discovery of gelfling essence, the uprising of the gelflings, the battle at stone-in-the-wood and the deaths of the hunter, the general and the collector in the fight. The reactions from the returnees was mixed: skekung was furious at having missed such a battle, skekna was fuming that all the podling and gelfling servants had fled the castle and skekshod was more than satisfied that all the collectors possessions and gifts would now be his to claim. Skekli however crowed about his involvement, having masterminded the skeksis' use of the arathim, which until now only the emperor knew of. He was granted his moment in the spotlight, but however was brought low again at being informed that the arathim had betrayed them.

"hm, what of mariner, what of skeksa?" skekung asked

None truly cared very much about the sea faring skeksis, who cared deeply for the filthy gelflings and rarely ever made appearances to the castle. But still, she was a skeksis.

"aaaah, skeksa was…sent to capture escaped gelfling fugitives. She has yet to return or send message. We must consider the worst" skekzok spoke up

There was a hint of nervousness in his voice that let many onto the idea that there was more to the situation than was being said.

"bah, all gelfling rise against use, we crush them with our bare hands" skekung roared

"why, when there are other hands to order" skekso smiled

With a nod from the emperor, skektek showed sadistic glee as he rushed from the room. Both skekung and skekna had taken notice that the scientist too now missed an eye, now replaced with some sort of mechanical replacement. He soon returned followed by four large lumbering black, crab-like creatures as tall as himself.

"behold, our new perfect army…the garthim"

"they are…beautiful" skekung gawked

Their very visage conveyed death and destruction, perfect in his eyes.

"they are yours" the emperor added

"what!?" many cried at once

"the general is dead, and I need a new master of warfare. One who will properly lead the garthim in scouring the gelflings from beneath our heels. Congratulations, Garthim-Master"

Skekung merely laughed loudly in triumph of his new title and charge. The chambelain however scowled, believing that as the emperors nearest council, command should have passed to him and him alone.

"and you, servant master; we have no more who serve us. You are now charged with lording over the slaves that the garthim bring back"

"a pleasure, my emperor" skekna bowed

"Skeksis, lords of the crystal, masters of thra; we have been dealt a blow. We shall return it a thousand fold. All of thra will bend to our will and the gelfling will be wiped from the face of thra! We re skeksis, we are eternal!"

"eternal!" they all creamed out together


End file.
